She Finally Snapped
by Feron Mallieu
Summary: This Is One Of My Fav Pairings Of All Time. This Is A OneShot And I Was Just Wondering What If Haruhi Let Kyon Know In Person. HaruKyon With Some Fluff!


She Finally Snapped

"WHERE is everybody!" complained the sos dan ultra detective to the normal human. Kyon glanced back for a moment as he unzipped his winter coat. It was early February and snow was pouring down in large outbursts every now and then. Haruhi looked back at Kyon for a split second.

"Why can't it stop snowing already... geez!" Haruhi looked down at her knees looking very displeased. "Suzumiya-san, you should try not to complain as much, it will make it easier to go through." Haruhi rolled her eyes and hung her umbrella on the rack they bought at the beginning of winter.

"Too cold..." Haruhi said as she spun the rack of countless costumes she had forced Mikuru into. Kyon ignored her and browsed through all of the board games Koizumi had brought in. I wonder if she likes go...? Kyon thought and shook his head. Haruhi walked to the far wall and crossed off another day on the calendar. It was February 14th. Valentines day.

Haruhi was impatiently waiting on a chair making a pouty face and folding her arms. "What's taking you so long Asahin... oh right." she said looking displeased. Kyon thought about playing solitaire, but the deck was scattered all over.

"Suzumiya-san... are you thirsty?" he said in his usual boring tone. Haruhi looked up as if she was excited, but was trying to hide it. Then she looked halfway back down. "Well, in a way... I'm just used to Mikuru-chans tea being ready every time."

Kyon reached into the makeshift cupboard he remembered buying with Haruhi one day. He felt through the back and pulled out a small sized green teabag. Haruhi got up looking surprised and happy, but trying to look disappointed. "You're not going to make tea are you?"

Kyon poured some water into the teapot. "Don't be afraid" He said sporting a half smile "I make tea for my family all the time." She smiled at him. "Is that so? well you had better hurry up! There is something wrong with the counter on the sos brigade website!"

Kyon looked down and sighed. "Ah, are you doing anything for valentines day? my sister usually makes me something funny" he said laughing. Haruhi looked back and blushed, but Kyon didn't notice. "Well, I might, I've been thinking about it." Kyon looked over and made a face that seemed happy in its own Kyon sort of way.

The tea was almost done. Kyon looked over at Haruhi as she tried to entertain herself with a foreign board game it looked like she had never heard that even Itsuki had a hard time understanding, called backgammon.

It had been quite a long time since Kyon and Haruhi had gone into the alternate world that one day. He often wondered if Haruhi REALLY thought that way about him. Being his doubting self, he never seriously considered it before. He thought back to that deep kiss. Feeling his hand through her hair. Her sweet skin against his, and her sweet TOOOOOT!!! The teapot whistled and interupted his flashback. He got a splash of boiled water on his leg.

"OUCH!!!" he yelled grasping his leg. Haruhi smiled but quickly shook her head and tried to look angry. "You lummox! I knew you shouldn't have cooked the tea!" She said trying to hold in laughter. Kyon walked it off and went back up to the teapot. He picked up a teacup and set it down in front of Haruhi.

"Don't worry Suzumiya-san... I didn't lose much tea at all." He said as he poured Haruhi's cup full. "Itadakimasu!" Haruhi proclaimed before starting on the cup of tea. Kyon held in a smile. Not feeling like drinking tea himself. He started over to the computer and opened the HTML files for the sos brigade website.

"Kyon?" Haruhi said softly from behind Kyon. Kyon didn't bother to look back. "I've been thinking, Kyon-kun." Kyon slapped something out onto the keyboard. "Thinking about what?" Haruhi stepped a little closer "That there are things that need to be done in order to get this brigade any further."

Kyon dropped his head and stopped typing. "What are you going to make me do now?" Kyon could feel Haruhi almost inches away behind him. "No, Kyon, It's what I need to do." Kyon turned around and gave her a strange look.

Haruhi had her arms crossed on her chest. "I know you know how i feel about you." Haruhi said, her eyes glowing. Kyon half-blushed "What makes you think that" Haruhi twisted her pigtail in her finger "I know that really was you... in that dream."

Kyon was surprised. "Well uh, it's just that..." Haruhi put her hand on his shoulder and he stood up from the chair. "Kyon-kun... I really need you now..." Kyon blushed hard. uh oh... he thought in his mind

Haruhi felt her arms up arond his neck and moved her head up next to his. Kyon could smell the sweet perfume in her hair. "Do you really love me?" Haruhi whispered into his ear. Kyon brought his hands up around her side. He hugged her tightly and looked into her eyes.

"This is all I want..." He said... smiling... really. He pulled her forward and she held onto him tightly. Their lips locked once again. Kyon blinked as the endless bliss of love returned to him. He was glad he could return. Then he just waited. Still had his body pressed against hers and lips sealed.

Nothing happened though. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He really loved her. She really loved him. Finall their lips disconnected. Kyon looked lovingly into Haruhi's eyes and saw the endless reflection between her eyes and his.

"happy valentines day..." Haruhi whispered and buried her head in his shoulder. Kyon let his head fall on her.

It's gonna suck to be him on white day ///

Don't waste your time on me, You're already the voice inside my head-blink 182- I Miss You


End file.
